


Estarás Siempre A Salvo Mi Capitán

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jack, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Hurt Jack, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack-Centric, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Jack Harkness, Poor Jack, Rape Recovery, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Jack Harkness ha Sido abandonado por el Doctor en la Estación del juego, para después Ser Secuestrado Por el Maestro, podra Jack Encontrar de nuevo al doctor. Roza mi primer Jack / 10 Médico. Hurt Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estarás Siempre A Salvo Mi Capitán

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos solos los uso en la trama de mi historia.
> 
> Es mi primera vez que escribo un Jack/10 Doctor espero que les guste y tiene occ lo siento por eso.

Estarás Siempre A Salvo Mi Capitán

Jack Pov

Oscuridad era todo lo que veía, y no sabía dónde estaba, solo sé que el Maestro me había capturado y me trajo aquí. No podía moverme ya que me habían encadenado con los brazos arriba del techo y los tobillos en el suelo apenas si me podía mover y me tenían amordazado con una mordaza de bola negra.

Yo tenía mucho miedo, no sabía muy bien cómo me había capturado sólo recuerdo que antes de que me capturaran fui a buscar al Doctor y después de eso vinieron por mí el Maestro me agarro desprevenido poniéndome Cloroformo en mi nariz y boca yo luche para apartarme de el, sin éxito ya que era muy fuerte, hasta quedar desmayado en sus brazos. Después desperté aquí y no sabía muy bien lo que quería de mí, sólo sé que no sería nada bueno para mí.

Me pregunto cómo estará el Doctor desde que me dejo en la estación del juego he pensado mucho en él, se habrá olvidado de mí, pensara que estoy muerto, de sólo pensarlo hacía que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, al suponer que el Doctor se olvidará de mí, ya que yo jamás me olvidare de el porque lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi, si como lo oyen yo el capitán Jack Harkness se enamoró del señor del tiempo del Doctor y sé que él jamás lo sabrá ya que él piensa que estoy muerto, pero lo que él no sabe es que yo jamás moriré no sé qué me hicieron Rose y TARDIS que me hicieron inmortal y eso significa que jamás moriré lo sé por qué me han matado más de cien veces y regreso como si nada.

Por eso sé que el Doctor jamás sabrá que estoy vivo y mucho menos que soy prisionero de otro señor del tiempo del Maestro.

Paso el tiempo pensando en mi amado Doctor que no escuche que el Maestro estaba aquí mirándome con una asquerosa sonrisa en su cara y eso hizo que se me erizara la piel, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y yo solo abro más los ojos asustado al pensar lo que ese monstro piensa hacerme.

\- Vaya con que ya despertaste monstro, bueno así veras como pienso hacerte mío - dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y yo solo abro más los ojos de terror, el piensa violarme yo no voy a permitir que lo haga trato de luchar contra las ataduras pero es imposible, son demasiadas duras - Es imposible que te liberes están reforzados con el mejor metal del universo – dijo - y de repente se pone detrás mí y comienza a manosearme.

Yo quería morir y esta vez no revivir por lo que ese maldito piensa hacerme, siento como su miembro comienza a penétrame.

\- Mmmpppphhhh - grite en la mordaza de dolor, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, que hice yo para merecer tanto castigó primero fue la Inmortalidad, después fue el abandono del Doctor y finalmente fueron las muertes de Ianto y de mi nieto Steven y ahora mi violación… que hice para merecer todo.

\- Lo estas Disfrutando quieres mas monstruo solo lo tienes que pedir - dijo riéndose, mientras veía como negaba la cabeza desesperadamente, gemía incoherencias por la mordaza, sentía la saliva saliendo de mi boca, El lo ignoro y sigilo embistiéndose con mas fuerza, yo solo dejo que las lagrimas caigan sin poder evitarlo.

Esto debe ser un indicio de que jamás seré feliz, solo espero que el Doctor me encuentre y me rescate, aunque nunca más lo veré con la misma cara al saber que fui violado y aparte que con esto jamás le diría que lo amo… solo espero verlo otra vez - Te necesito Doctor ayúdame dije mentalmente -.

Veo cómo el Maestro me seguía penetrando yo estaba ya con mas lágrimas en los ojos nunca pensé que me iban a violar, siento que estoy a punto de caer a la inconsciencia y eso creo que me vendría bien así no vería al monstro que me estaba violando, lo último que veo es que una cabina azul entraba al lugar después de eso caí en una gran oscuridad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede inconsciente hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi cabello negro y eso hizo que abriera mis ojos lo primero que veo son unos ojos marrones que me miran con una preocupación yo solo miro confundido de por qué estaba preocupado por mi si no lo conocía veo a mi alrededor y lo que veo me dejo paralizado en donde me encontraba era la TARDIS vuelvo a mirar la persona que me rescato y eso hace que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho en frente de mi estaba el Doctor,aunque con una regeneración nueva se ve tan guapo como siempre, con su traje y esos lentes que lo hacía más atractivo y ese pelo castaño que debe estar suave cuando lo tocas sin darme cuenta me sonrojo espero que él no se dé cuenta de mi sonrojo.

\- Doctor - dije con la voz ronca debido de la mordaza, veo como el Doctor agarra un vaso de agua y me lo da a beber después lo deja de nuevo a la mesa.

\- Hola Jack ¿cómo te encuentras? - me preguntó preocupado y eso hace que mi corazón salte un poco cuando el Doctor está preocupado por mí.

\- Como si un tren me partiera en dos - lo dije en broma, pero después gemía de dolor, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que tardaría unas horas en curarme por completo.

\- Te sientes de veras bien, si quieres podemos ir a un hospital - siguió diciendo con voz intranquila mientras comenzó acariciarme mi cabello de nuevo yo suspiro feliz con ese toque de él.

\- No Doctor, estaré bien en unas horas solo mi cuerpo me pide descanso, pero cuéntame cómo fue que me encontraste - pregunte curioso quería saber cómo me encontró y de ahora en adelante no me separare de nuevo de mi Doctor.

\- Pues recibí tu mensaje de auxilio que me pedías ayuda, me sorprendí bastante tu mensaje ya que yo pensé que estabas muerto, pero cuando recibí tu mensaje lo primero que hice fue buscarte y no nunca me espere que fueras capturado por el Maestro y mucho menos viendo como ese degenerado te estaban haciendo, lo siento mucho Jack lo que debes haber pasado durante tantos años - me contesto con tristeza y un poco de enojo, yo sólo lo miro asombrado no pensé que el Doctor se enojaría y veo como me agarra una mano con su mano y me acaricia con suavidad.

\- Tu no sabías lo que me hizo TARDIS y Rose…. me hicieron inmortal cuando morí verdad - conteste y veo que su cara estaba muy sorprendido y allí me di cuenta que él no lo sabía - Por su reacción veo que no lo sabias cuando supe lo que me paso tenía miedo ya que no sabía qué hacer y más cuando me dejaste allí, así que cuando me pude escapar de ese planeta fui a buscarte pero no tuve éxito hasta que me capturó el Maestro y ya supiste lo que pasó después - terminé decir con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que pase, veo como el Doctor estaba indeciso si debía de abrazarme parar consolarme y yo solo asiento con la cabeza enseguida El Doctor me empezó abrazar y yo solo me deje hacer ahora estaba seguro en los brazos de mi amor imposible, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme besando mi cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que me calme lo suficiente, y tuve que sepárame a regañadientes para verlo y ver que estaba triste en su mirada.

\- Si yo lo hubiera sabido desde antes te hubiera ido a buscarte ese mismo día, pero pensé que estabas muerto no sabes cómo me siento cuando pensé que habías muerto de verdad, sin decirte algo que quizás hubiera cambiado, nuestras vidas - me contesto yo lo miro sorprendido.

\- Que querías decirme antes de que todo esto paso - pregunte mirando a sus hermosos ojos marrones.

\- Que te amo Jack Harkness desde la primera vez que apareciste algo de mi sintió atracción hacia ti al principio no sabía que era lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando supe que " te amo" y lo sigo haciendo, jamás dejaría de amarte cuando moriste sentí que mis dos corazones también se rompían en mil pedazos a saber que estabas muerto, pero ahora verte aquí vivo conmigo me da el valor de decirte que te amo siempre te amare y que jamás te dejaré sólo Jack - término de decir y yo sólo lo miraba con los ojos otra vez bañados de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que me dijo el Doctor me ama de verdad me quiere eso hace que mi corazón salte de alegría al saber que el amor de mi vida me corresponde.

\- De verdad me amas a pesar de que fui violado todavía me amas Doctor - dije entre lágrimas no pudiendo creer que el Doctor me ame y más que de verdad me amara a pesar de que fui violado, veo como comienza abrazarme y yo le correspondo.

\- Por supuesto que te amo y no me importa que hayas sido violado, yo te amo jamás dejare de hacerlo y yo voy a cuidar de que nadie más te haga daño mi capitán porque te quiero más que a mi propia vida y primero muerto a ver que tu sufres Jack - me contesto y eso hace que más lágrimas salgan, mientras que yo lo abrazo más hasta que me pude tranquilizar y me separe a verlo.

\- Yo también, te amo Doctor desde que te vi por primera vez me he enamorado de ti, de tu sonrisa, tu pelo y tu personalidad…. te he amado desde siempre y te lo quería decir desde que nos conocíamos pero tenía miedo de que tu no correspondieras mi amor, pero ahora que sé que tú también me amas ya no tengo miedo, te amo Doctor y me alegro de que me hayas rescatado y de que me quieras a pesar lo que me paso - termine de decir con una sonrisa en mi rostro y veo que el Doctor me mira incrédulo para ver entonces que comienza abrazarme yo le correspondo.

\- Pues tu gracias por amarme ya verás que juntos superaremos lo que te paso confías en mi - me contesto yo solo sonrió antes de darnos nuestro primer beso que por cierto se sentía que estuviera en el cielo sus labios sabían a plátanos con chocolate y sin duda será mi nueva comida favorita a partir de ahora.

\- Claro que confió en ti Doctor y siempre lo haré desde que te conocí siempre tenías mi confianza, antes de dejarme en la estación del juego pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito - conteste sonriendo mientras él me veía con incredulidad antes de volverme a besarme yo con mucho gusto le correspondo el beso.

\- Yo te juro que jamás te volveré a dejarte siempre esteremos juntos Jack - me contesto sonriéndome con unas de esas sonrisas que me enamoran más de él.

\- Si, siempre estaremos juntos a partir de ahora Doctor - le respondí con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Te amo Capitán Jack Harkness y siempre te amaré - me contesto feliz y eso hace que mi corazón se aceleré más de la cuenta por sus palabras.

\- Yo también te amo Doctor y pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo - conteste volviendo a besarlo.

No podía creer que después de cien años por fin podía ser feliz con la persona que pensé que no me amaría, y a pesar de que fui violado por el Maestro, el Doctor vino y me rescato y me dijo que me amaba a pesar de que yo sufrí una de las peores torturas de mi vida, pero ahora vuelvo a ser feliz y más porque tenía al Doctor a mi lado y sé que ahora en adelante no nos separaremos nunca más ya que nuestro amor superara todos los obstáculos que se nos pongan en nuestras vidas, yo luchare contra todos que se interponga en mi camino, para que yo pueda ser feliz al lado de mi Doctor.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado tengo otro fic de ellos que pronto subiré.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
